<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey lover! by wheresryo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635873">hey lover!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresryo/pseuds/wheresryo'>wheresryo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, kind of an au ??, most of this is oikawa and atsumu slander, some of it doesnt make sense, suna and akaashi rights, this is hella chaotic and for no reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresryo/pseuds/wheresryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which,</p><p>each team annoys the fuck out of the managers of the aoba johsai &amp; inarizaki team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou, Azumane Asahi/Tanaka Saeko, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Futakuchi Kenji/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Koganegawa Kanji/Terushima Yuuji, Konoha Akinori/Miya Osamu, Kunimi Akira/Kyoutani Kentarou, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. karasuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KARASUNO 🏐🧡</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10 people are online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>💦mr refreshing😩🤒</strong> has added <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong> into the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mIlK</strong>
</p><p>why her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>shut up milk boy you love me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>who is that ●‿●</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>AYOO ??????</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>WHO IS THAT FINE SPECIMEN 🤩🤩🤩</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>arent you a kiyoko simp noya?</p><p> </p><p>quit calling people "fine".</p><p> </p><p>they could be ugly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>hey</p><p> </p><p>you</p><p> </p><p>the salty guy</p><p> </p><p>what's your name</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>WHATDIDSHESAAAYYY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>💦mr refreshing😩🤒</strong>
</p><p>GUYS QUIT HARASSING HER</p><p> </p><p>that is my baby arai</p><p> </p><p>say hi to her now. that is a threat 😾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mIlK</strong>
</p><p>no</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>so mean kageyama-kun! ◔_◔</p><p> </p><p>i'm hinata!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>salt 😕</strong>
</p><p>tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>die-chan~</strong>
</p><p>wait</p><p> </p><p>baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>goddess 💫</strong>
</p><p>arai-chan~ :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>hi babyy 🥰</p><p> </p><p>oh btw</p><p> </p><p>my name is arai buriera, im a second year at aoba johsai and their team manager</p><p> </p><p>unfortunately 🙄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mIlK</strong>
</p><p>SHUT THE FUCK UP WE DONT SPEAK OF oIkAwA AND HIS TEAM IN THIS CHAT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>smolfry ☀️</strong>
</p><p>YOU MANAGE THE GREAT KING?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>h u h</p><p> </p><p>???</p><p> </p><p>who is the great king-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mIlK</strong>
</p><p>TOORU IS NOT GREAT</p><p> </p><p>AND HES NOT A KING BOKE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>OHHHH</p><p> </p><p>wait</p><p> </p><p>OIKAWA?</p><p> </p><p>GREAT ???</p><p> </p><p>you clearly dont go to the same school as him</p><p> </p><p>this bitch legit flirts with my friends in the hallway and takes my phone all the time to take pictures 😐</p><p> </p><p>he is the spawn of satan with his flat ass 😭</p><p> </p><p>YALL WANNA SEE ??????</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>✨arai-chan~✨ </em> </strong> <em>has sent an attachment </em></p><p> </p><p>SEE</p><p><br/>
<br/>
HES UGLY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>salt 😕</strong>
</p><p>disgusting</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>BAHAHJHAAHHAHANJAK</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>IUHAKUGDKUYGIWHOIEDBOIWHOIW</p><p> </p><p>MY NAMES NOYA IM A LIBERO PLS BE MY GF YOU SEXY BEAST 🤠</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>AHHHHH<br/>
<br/>
SO I GOT HOESSSS ???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mIlK</strong>
</p><p>no</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>SHUT UP TOBIO IM BETTER THAN YOU<br/>
<br/>
REMEMBER WHEN YOU SPIT OUT YOUR MILK IN JUNIOR HIGH?<br/>
<br/>
AND IN FRONT OF YUKI<br/>
<br/>
YOUR CRUSH</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>mIlK<br/>
<br/>
</strong>SHUT UP DUMBASS WE WONT SPEAK OF IT<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>salt 😕<br/>
</strong>pfft-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>did you forget tobio-chan</p><p> </p><p>THAT I WAS AND STILL AM A BETTER SETTER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>💦mr refreshing😩🤒</strong>
</p><p>periodt <strong>✨</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>goddess 💫</strong>
</p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>die-chan~</strong>
</p><p>suddenly im not here</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>slutty libero 😋</strong>
</p><p>IGIHDOIJWOJDOIWNOICBIUWDOI</p><p> </p><p>TANAKA YOU SEE DIS SHIT ????????</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>@unregistered number</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>sorry</p><p> </p><p>i was doing crackhead shit 😏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>alright</p><p> </p><p>crackhead ass</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>salt 😕</strong>
</p><p>can we keep her?</p><p> </p><p>i like her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>✨</strong> <strong>arai-chan~✨</strong></p><p>oh baby you cant get rid of me now</p><p> </p><p>i have <strong>✨</strong>attachment issues<strong>✨</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>ME TOOBCKSBKIIOW</p><p> </p><p>thats why tsukkis stayed for so lognksuygiywdsgiuw</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>unregistered number </em> </strong> <em>is offline</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>💦mr refreshing😩🤒</strong>
</p><p><em><strong>@salt 😕</strong></em> if you touch my child</p><p> </p><p>i will end yo life (◠‿◠✿)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>✨</strong> <strong>arai-chan~✨</strong></p><p>ME TOO BABE</p><p> </p><p>COUNT ME IN</p><p> </p><p>we doin it light yagami style</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>unregistered number </strong></em>is online</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>so you have a death note?</p><p> </p><p>and before anyone asks, yes i really came online to ask that.</p><p> </p><p>im ennoshita, a death note enthusiast of course i did</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>✨</strong> <strong>arai-chan~✨</strong></p><p>LMAOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>but yes</p><p> </p><p>yes i do</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>unregistered number</strong>
</p><p>DEATH????????</p><p> </p><p>WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT DEATH?</p><p> </p><p>LAST TIME I WAS ONLINE, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT VOLLEYBALL. WHAT HAPPENED?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>smolfry ☀️</strong>
</p><p>ASAHI-SAN</p><p> </p><p>welcome back (∩▂∩)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>ASHLEY ?????</p><p> </p><p>MR REFRESHING TALKED ABOUT YOU BEFORE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>💦mr refreshing😩🤒</strong>
</p><p>ARAI SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p>I SAID TO KEEP IT A SECRET</p><p> </p><p>i am so sorry asahi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ashley 🥰</strong>
</p><p>its okay suga! you've said it out loud before</p><p> </p><p>at least it's better than jesus</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✨arai-chan~✨</strong>
</p><p>you spoke too soon my dear 😌</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jesus? 😐</strong>
</p><p>darn it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. inarizaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lol idk just inarizaki being chaotic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">INARIZAKI  </span> </strong> <span class="s2">😎✨</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>9 people are online.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHOS UP</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CAUSE I AM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">better twin </span> <span class="s2">😌✨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">girl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we ALL are</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">you came knocking on our door at 12 am asking if we wanted to smoke </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">the best man </span> <span class="s2">🥺😔✋🏼</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">isn’t weed illegal?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">y’all ain’t finna snitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">cause i will fucking break yo nico nico kneecaps </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KDNFKSKDOEMWINW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIIIRRRLLLLL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕 </span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1">YOU SEE THIS?</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bro -.-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">better twin </span> <span class="s2">😌✨</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yer dumb</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> </strong> </em> <span class="s2"><em><strong>🙄✨💕</strong></em> </span> <span class="s1">hey, yuki’s talking about sakusa again</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s1">@druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃 </span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1">bitch you better not be talking about that lysol can.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">MY BABIE </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LYSOL CAN ?????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕 </span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1">I KNOW YOURE NOT TALKING</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU HAVE NOT FUCKING SHOWERED IN TWO DAYS AND YOURE FAILING HALF YOUR CLASSES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">hentai watcher </span> <span class="s2">🙈</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what is going on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">MY BABIE </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SUNA CALLED SAKUSA KIYOOMI A LYSOL CAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LYSOL CAN?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕 </span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1">HES CUTER THAN YOU</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FACTS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LOOK AT THIS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><strong>druggie 😋🍃</strong> sent an attachment</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong> <span class="s1">saved an attachment</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thank you yuki </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">that is my wallpaper now </span> <span class="s2">😩🙈</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">best man’s man who is also best </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">three</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">morning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GO TO SLEEP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsumu started it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LIAR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ARAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHES LYING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHES A LIAR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">the best man </span> <span class="s2">🥺😔✋🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">since when do we argue with aran?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">never </span> <span class="s2">😔</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sorry dads</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">MY BABIE </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong><span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong><span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ATSUMU IS GETTING SCOLDED GET ON <em><strong>@dumb bitch </strong></em></span> <em> <strong> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong> <span class="s1">has added <strong>stupid ass hoe </strong></span><strong> <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span></strong> <span class="s1">into the chat</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I AM GETTING MY DICK SUCKED PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">stupid ass hoe </span> <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">👁👄👁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baby</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you good?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ARAI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AHHHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ITS ARAI YALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOOOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">put your phone down </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">yes master </span> <span class="s2">😔</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who is that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">better twin </span> <span class="s2">😌✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who’s arai?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">MY BABIE </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai is yuki’s best friend</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><em><strong><span class="s1">@druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong></em> <span class="s1">i thought i was your best friend</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU ATE MY EDIBLES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ahem</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">OUR edibles </span> <span class="s2">🙄✋🏼</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU STILL ATE THEM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">GO WASH YO HEAD </span> <span class="s2">😭</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em><strong><span class="s1">@better twin </span> <span class="s2">😌✨</span></strong></em> <span class="s1">was that those brownies you said not to eat</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">better twin </span> <span class="s2">😌✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">did y’all listen?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nope</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">the best man </span> <span class="s2">🥺😔✋🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em><strong><span class="s1">@piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong></em> <span class="s1">you gave us DRUGS?</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><strong><span class="s1">piss baby </span> <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span></strong> <span class="s1">is offline</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">stupid ass hoe </span> <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THE FUCKING CHAOSKCNFJDNDDNW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">druggie </span> <span class="s2">😋🍃</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">welcome to my daily struggle arai </span> <span class="s2">😋</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. aoba johsai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chaos. pure chaos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">AOBAJOHSAI </span> <span class="s2">😈🌱</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐 </span> </strong> <em> <span class="s1">added <strong>whore</strong> to the chat</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who is that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ARAI-CHAN~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who the fuck is that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">road work ahead?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">whore</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uh yeah i sure hope it does</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CAN WE KEEP HER?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PLEASE?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">duh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she ain’t going nowhere</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">she has </span><span class="s2">✨</span> <span class="s1">attachment issues</span> <span class="s2">✨</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">whore</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU STOLE MY SAYING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I SAID THAT TO YOU IN OUR SECOND YEAR OF JUNIOR HIGH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OH YEAH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i remember that. she said it quite loud too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">whore</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YAHABA ??????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IS THAT YOU YUKI SEIJI?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">whore</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YEAH I CANT BELIEVE YOU REMEMBER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">unregistered number</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">iwa-chan~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do you remember that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">iwa-chan </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">remember what shittykawa</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">shittykawa </span> <span class="s2">😌</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the girl that yelled that during our third year?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i have ATTACHMENT ISSUES~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em><strong>@dumb whore 😋✨</strong></em> </span> <span class="s1">remember that third year you had a crush on in junior high </span> <span class="s2">😫</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb whore </span> <span class="s2">😋✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hUHHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what third year</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">the one who didn’t know who you were </span> <span class="s2">🦟</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">dumb whore </span> <span class="s2">😋✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BITCHDKIDWKFIWNFINS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT UP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT UP RIGHT NOW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I JUMP YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">iwa-chan </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can i join?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she called me zumizumi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WAITWAITWAIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ZUMIZUMI LETS TALK ABOUT THIS </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">iwa-chan </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><strong><em><span class="s1">@dumb whore </span><span class="s2">😋✨</span></em></strong> <span class="s1">where do you live i’m picking you up</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pft </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">iwaizumi-san that’s a bad idea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">iwa-chan </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">because seiji lidjisnagabqielfpmwbw</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span> </strong> <span class="s1">is offline</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">innocent baby</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SEIJI ATTACKED KUNIMI </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em><strong><span class="s1">@vine arai </span><span class="s2">😐</span></strong></em> <span class="s1">IF HE DIES ITS ON YOU</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span> <span class="s2">😜</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i would never kill my kunimi </span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">right <em><strong>@ONION HEAD </strong></em></span> <em> <strong> <span class="s3">🧅</span></strong> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">ONION HEAD </span> <span class="s3">🧅</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">my fav </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i am starting to like this yuki girl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">flat bitch </span> <span class="s2">🙄✋🏼🚪</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">iwa-channn~ :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span> <span class="s2">😜</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">shut up flattykawa this is my time to shine </span> <span class="s2">😎</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span> </strong> <span class="s1">is online</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry i had to shower</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">vine arai </span> <span class="s2">😐</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shower or get pegged?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">hubby </span> <span class="s2">😛💕</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">that’s a secret i’ll never tell </span> <span class="s2">😌</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. arai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oikawa sets the ball to kunimi, not that i’m paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">next thing i know, my stupid fucking phone goes off. i press the answer button and my phone screen fills with my best friend — yuki seiji’s — face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“hey dumb bitch!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“hey zumizumi’s little whore!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“please die lol”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“did you just... say lol... in real life?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“shut up”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“anyways, you wanna hang out?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“yeah sure, gimme like... an hour”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“more like a second ‘cause bitch, i am outside”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“cap”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“bet”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i hear yuki’s car horn go off and i immediately look at my team, who were confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“what was that?”, iwaizumi wanted to go sherlock holmes<br/></span> <span class="s1">“nothing! it was nothing zumizumi!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">he goes deadpan, “i have a ball and a hand, what do you think is gonna happen”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“nothing zumizumi”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this HOE spikes the ball at me and me being the incredible trained libero i am, i receive it perfectly as i should.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">which literally only pissed him off more.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“SHITTYKAWA! GIVE ME ANOTHER BALL!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“oh shit”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i hurry and hand the other manager my open notebook, “tellthemthesenotesgimmemynotebookbackatsundaypracticeokaybye!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bitch i am the flash, i run the fuck outta there. yes, iwaizumi is fucking tailing my ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i jump into yuki’s car and land in someone’s lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“PISS HAIR! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“she landed on me!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i sigh. these fucking idiots, “BITCH I DONT CARE IF I LANDED ON YOU. I HAVE AN ANGRY ZUMIZUMI COMING AFTER ME. FUCKING DRIVE”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">out the corner of my eye, i see this fucking ball charging at me at 90 miles an hour so you best believe i fucking ducked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i ain’t receiving that shit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ayo?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that shit hit the guy next to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that motherfucker was pissed!</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“OI! YA PIG!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“what did you just call me?!”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i slap the shit outta that pig saying hoe, “hey! you do not get to insult my team okay? especially not hajime”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“periodt pooh”, yuki debby ryans in the front seat.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i grab the ball and chuck it at iwaizumi, “TAKE THAT INSIDE ZUMIZUMI!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“i know you did not just-“</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i turn to yuki, “BITCH STEP ON IT HES TRYNA KILL ME”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“and i’m tryna get him to step on me”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“BITCH SUNA IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“okay and?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“GI- IM GONNA DIE”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“not in my car. better take that outside”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“WE ARE OUTSIDE”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“OUTSIDE MY CAR”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“BITCH JUST FUCKING DRIVE”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“NO”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“i will give you pictures of zumizumi if you drive”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“BET”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TELL ME WHY SHE FUCKING SAEKO’D OUTTA THERE</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“oh by the way, flattykawa may be in them”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“i’m going to turn this car around, get iwa to fucking kill you, make out with him, get railed by him then i’m gonna-”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">suna slaps his hand over yuki’s mouth, “if you say another word, i’m gonna finger you”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“BRO THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS CAR”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“we are all second years”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“HERE’S A KID RIGHT HERE”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“where?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">i point at the blonde dude next to me, “KID”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“my name is atsumu”<br/></span><span class="s1">“no one cares”<br/></span><span class="s1">“SHUT UP YA PIG!”<br/></span><span class="s1">“YOU SHUT UP TYRANT!”<br/></span>“YER A TERRIBLE SETTER!”<br/><span class="s1">“YER A TERRIBLE PERSON!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AYO SHUT UP MY PHONE GOING OFF”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">i answer my phone, “MR REFRESHING”<br/></span> <span class="s1">suna’s bitch ass says something, “who’s mr refreshing?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“who asked for you to speak? shut it, i’m talking to my baby about practice, you dumb whore”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ANYWAYS! how’s everything over there?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“pretty good. how’s everything at aobajohsai?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“i almost died!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“wait why?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“fucking zumizumi”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“didn’t oikawa and i tell you to stop calling him that? he literally almost committed mass murder”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“okay, facts but iwaizumi is just too boring to say. it’s not as fun”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“and me watching you be put in your grave is not f- one second”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he turns the camera. KAGEYAMA AND HINATA ARE FIGHTING PLEEEAASSEEEE!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and next thing i hear is “HE CANT HAVE HIS BALLS THE WAY HE WANTS”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">suga legit takes a deep breath but i beat him to it, “TOBIO-CHAN, SET THE WAY THAT HINATA TELLS YOU”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“ARAI, NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“BITCH NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO FUCKING EXIST”, yuki screams<br/></span> <span class="s1">“OH YUKI’S THERE? MY BAD!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“THATS WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT, KAGEYAMA”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you talking to the manager of aoba johsai right now?”, asahi and kiyoko asks</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I WANNA BE A COWBOY BABY”, the crackheads of their team just yell the fuck out<br/></span> <span class="s1">“NOYA! TANAKA! HINATA! GET OFF THE NET!”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“i’m recording, who wants it?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“TSUKKI!”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WAIT ME”, i raise my hand as if he can see me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and he ACTUALLY DID.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i checked the time, “SHIT I GOTTA GO MR REFRESHING! THANKS FOR THE VIDEO SALT BYE!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at the same time i hung up with suga, yuki parked the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we are literally outside of a fucking gym, can you believe this bitch?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we get out the car and get inside the gym. suna’s phone just like magically connected to the speakers and the first song to play is fine line by harry styles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HIS TASTE STEMS FROM YUKI.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or he’s just really bisexual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">well, he is so like pfft-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">anyways</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oikawa’s calling me but nope i’m not answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then yuki’s phone goes off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“dumb whore! answer your phone to tooru, kunimi is texting me”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“no, the door doesn’t need to be calling me”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“BITCH CALL HIM”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“NO”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“YOU ANNOY ME”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“I LOVE YOU TOO”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my phone goes off again and i finally answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“BITCH WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? WHY ARENT YOU PRACTICING?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“what do you mean, arai-chan~?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“I LITERALLY SAID TO THE OTHER MANAGER TO READ MY NOTES AND TELL YOU WORK ON YOUR RECEIVES”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“but i’m already good at receives”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“WHATEVER. THEN I SAID FOR OIKAWA TO WORK ON HIS JUMP FLOATS? DID YOU DO THAT?”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“well-“<br/></span> <span class="s1">“WELL, GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK IN GYM AND WORK ON YOUR JUMP FLOATS”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i legit can hear these fuckers talking in the back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“is she okay?”<br/></span><span class="s1">“yeah, she’s fine. it’s just that they’ve never been to nationals”<br/></span><span class="s1">“what a loser team”<br/></span><span class="s1">“what an ugly face, piss baby”<br/></span>“why are you so mean to me, yuki?”<br/><span class="s1">“why do you speak, atsumu?”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?!”, i sigh fucking bitches, “NOW, GET BACK IN THE GYM AND TELL ZUMIZUMI TO WORK ON HIS PASSING!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“shut the fuck up zumizumi. for talking back to me, YOU ARE RUNNING 20 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL AND WE’RE GOING TO SHIRATORIZAWA FOR A PRACTICE MATCH”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“IM NOT GOING”<br/></span> <span class="s1">“YES YOU ARE TOORU. SO PREPARE YOUR FLAT ASS FOR THIS BEATING THAT IM GOING TO PUT ON YOU WHEN I COME BACK”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH AND IF YOU LOSE THE MATCH, 20 DIGGING LAPS AROUND THEIR GYM”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i hear someone grab the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HOW THE FUCK IS THAT OUR FAULT?!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME MAD DOG?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t call him mad dog”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ITS NOT OUR FAULT THAT THE OTHER MANAGER DIDNT SAY WE HAD TO PRACTICE”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PRACTICE. YALL WANNA GO TO NATIONALS RIGHT?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“yeah?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“NO YALL DONT, CAUSE YALL DONT PRACTICE”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t have time for this, goodbye”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i CHUCKED my phone and tell me why seiji legit squealed and just caught my phone like she was an olympian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bitch i cannot have you breaking your phone. i need to see iwaizumi on the daily”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“girl you know i didn’t hang up right?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she looks down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND THE EMBARRASSMENT ON HER FACE.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“suna, how are you dating her?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“i’m not dating her, that’s the thing”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“but y’all fuck?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“yes”, they say at the same time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bro i hate them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m hungry. let’s go eat, i’m not paying though”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“there’s a restaurant down the street, we’ll just walk”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“okay. but i’m not paying”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“me either”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m not paying”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“osamu’s paying!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tsumu no, you’re the only one with money here”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“exsqueeze me hoe?!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“exsqueeze me? that’s the gayest thing to ever come out your mouth!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“you’re the gayest thing to come out of mom!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“you’re gay too!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“i’m bi! what’s your excuse?!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“i’m pan! you’re more gay than me”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“SHUT THE FUCK UP LETS JUST GO GET SOME FOOD”<br/></span><span class="s1">“how do you deal with that every day?”<br/></span>“that’s the thing, girl, i dont. kita does”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we all start walking out the gym and HOLY SHIT ITS AS COLD AS BALLS OUT HERE.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“girl, you forgot your jacket didn’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“it’s not my fault zumizumi tried to kill me”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“that’s why iwa tried to kill you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we laugh then a jacket just collided with my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wh-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“it’s mine”, the loud blonde next to me just blurts, “put it on, you seem cold”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“thanks”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i just put that shit on and OOOHH CHILE ITS WARM</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and it smells like him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it smells like vanilla, but like musty vanilla but the good kind of musty vanilla. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki looks at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh my god. no don’t tell me-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you like him don’t you?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“no”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“you think he’s cute don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“you wanna be miss buriera miya dont you?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“no, no i dont”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“cap, you cappin”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“no, shut up”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t you wanna miss seiji suna?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“bitch, shut the fuck up, no”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“alright, zumizumi’s number one fan”<br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“HOP OFF ME BRO”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. yuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">a week later</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i have arisen from my high slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">only because arai’s dumbass is texting me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s2">BESTIE</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">COME PICK ME UP</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">pick her up? the fuck?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i text her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">on a scale from soft boy kageyama to murderous iwa, how bad is it</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">this bitch literally-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">MURDEROUS AND ARSONIST IWA</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">damn okay-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">alright bitch i’m coming where are you</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">zumizumi’s house do you need his address</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">nope </span> <span class="s3">😋</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i groan and sit up from suna’s hard ass goddamn chest, “come on guys, we’re leaving”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“leaving to?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“iwaizumi‘s house”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i got up and threw on my jacket</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">well, it’s suna’s but still</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“why are we going to his house?”<br/></span>“reasons”<br/><span class="s2">“if they’re for sexual reasons, i am right here”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">osamu scrunched up his nose and atsumu gags, “look, we heard her slurpin’ on yer dick earlier. we don’t wanna hear it again”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“for once, i agree with tsumu. there wasn’t enough melanie martinez to drown that out”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“okay, period”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“okay, piss baby, never say that again or i’m getting aran on your ass”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“OKAY OKAY IM SORRY”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“thought so. now, get up and let’s go”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">finally, those fat ass hoes got up and got into my car and vroom vroom let’s ride, we’re fucking dippin</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">after like 45 minutes of me speeding through the streets, we have arrived at our destination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">and there arai is, wearing tsumu’s jacket and standing outside like a whore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“COME ON BITCH GET IN THE BUS”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“that’s not a bus”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“well, i drive you, suna, and the twins around so technically- anyways get in!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“bitch”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“bitch get in this car. suna, get in the back seat”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“wha-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“BACK SEAT I SAID”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“okay okay”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">man, i love being his fuck buddy. he literally just does anything i say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">arai gets in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“bitch, give the piss baby his jacket back”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i know you’re wondering why i’m at zumizumi’s-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i was but now i see atsumu’s jacket so give it back”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“look, i can explain why i’m at his house”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“oh my god you’re ignoring me”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“yes, that’s the point”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“bitch, give it back. it’s worth more than your life”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“anyways! the reason why i’m here is because well, uh-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">she just mumbled the rest as if my deaf ass can hear her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“girl you know i blast music all the time and i shift to see bakugou so speak up”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“drive and i will”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“damn, bossy ass”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i start driving away then-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ihookedupwithzumizumi”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I SLAM ON MY BRAKES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“YOU WHAT?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“uh-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“BITCH”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“uh”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“YOU HOPPED ON HIS DICK BEFORE ME?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“gi-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i am so jealous of you”, i start driving again, “tell me, how big was it? was he slow or fast? did he go deep? was his dick really thi-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“you’re so nasty, shut up”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“answer my question!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“you asked three questions”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“SHUT UP OSAMU NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“I WAS JUST CORRECTING YOU”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“DONT CORRECT ME”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“WHY NOT? SUNA DOES IT ALL THE TIME”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">"WELL SUNA LICKS MY PUSSY SO-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the twins and arai all just yell as if i can understand any of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“anyways, arai, why did you get fucked?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“well... iwasonadatewithhimandiwaswearingpissbabysjacket-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“atsumu”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“right. anyways, iwaswearinghisjacketandzumizumigotjealousandtookmebacktohishouseandpinnedmeagainstthewall-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“kinky”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i know! anyways, hepinnedmeandmadeoutwithmeandonethingledtoanotherandboomwefucked”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“okay, that’s great but the dick size?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“it was nice. overwhelming but nice”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“on a scale from barely felt it to the breathers, how big was it?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“uh, rib cage”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i heard suna laugh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“what is it hoe?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“nothing”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“LOOK SUNA NOT EVERYONE HAS A BIG DICK LIKE YOU OKAY?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“can we stop with the suna sexual talk? i literally- hes my best friend, can we stop?”<br/></span><span class="s2">“osamu, shut up, we know you’re jealous”<br/></span>“i’m not j- okay”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i quickly look back and see atsumu’s face as red as a fucking chili pepper. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“either i’m high or tsumu’s red”<br/></span>“both”<br/><span class="s2">“SHUT UP SAMU”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“wait a second”<br/></span>“what, arai?”<br/><span class="s2">“if zumizumi is up to my rib cage and suna started laughing, where does suna fall on the scale?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“oh my god, not again”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“shut up gray hair, i wanna know”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“so? bestie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i just sit there, driving, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“bestie?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“collarbone”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“what?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“what?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“COLLARBONE?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“what?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“GIRL HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“girl, you should see me at school after me and suna do a quickie in the bathroom. i can hardly walk”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“COLLARBONE?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">she looks back and stares suna down, “okay, how do you hide your dick?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“baggy pants”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i- understandable”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“girl stop looking at him!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i’m sorry! i’m just fascinated!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“by his DICK?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“yes, but also no”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">i look back again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“atsumu, are you okay? do you need a blunt?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i need air, pull over”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“bitch no, stick your head out the window”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i’m not a dog”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“you look like one”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“do i look like a cute one at least?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“no, you look like a hairless one”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“do hairless dogs exist?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“yes, because you exist”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“rude!”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“duh. now stick your head out the window”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he ACTUALLY DID.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“see? told you, hairless dog”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“fuck you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">arai looks back as i pull up to my house, “what’s wrong with you bitch? why are you so red?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“no reason”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">THIS RUDE ASS HOE JUST LEFT THE CAR AS IF I SAID HE COULD LEAVE. BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">but we all just leave my car anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“arai, i can hear you breathing heavy, are you okay?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“no! what am i gonna tell tooru?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“that’s the thing bitch, you don’t”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“but i have to tell my best friend! don’t tell him i said that”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i won’t, AND OUCH. HES YOUR BEST FRIEND?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“under you, of course”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“good, i was about to kill you”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i know, hoe. but still, what do i tell him? he likes zumizumi”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“i mean, it was just a one night stand right?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“uh”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“UH WHAT?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“uh”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“WHAT? HAS THIS HAPPENED BEFORE?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“no! but-“<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“BUT?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“shut up and listen”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“imdatingzumizumi”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“WHAT? AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?”<br/></span>
  <span class="s2">“no, because i knew you’d be like ‘YOU DATED HIM BEFORE ME’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">she-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">well, she’s not wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“shut up”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“you still should’ve told me”<br/></span><span class="s2">“i know but, it’s only been a week and we’re not that serious”<br/></span><span class="s2">“how did it even happen?”<br/></span><span class="s2">“he saw me wearing the blonde’s jacket and confessed his feelings and boom, dating now”<br/></span><span class="s2">“and this was a week ago?”<br/></span><span class="s2">“yeah?”<br/></span>“BITCH WHAT? okay okay you need to set me up with mad dog”<br/><span class="s2">“not happening”<br/></span><span class="s2">“WHY NOT?”<br/></span><span class="s2">“yahaba is protective of his boyfriend. PLUS YOU PEG KUNIMI ON THE DAILY”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I SLAP MY HAND OVER HER MOUTH AS WE WALK INTO MY HOUSE THIS BITCH IS SO LOUD MY GOD</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“who pegs who?”<br/></span>“NOTHING TSUMU, KEEP THE MUSIC GOING”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“i hate you arai”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. arai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arai &amp; i wrote a chapter for each of our own books. this is her chapter for mine &lt;3 || editing later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"me and suna are gonna go up to my room BYE"</p><p>great that hoe really left me here with these idiots.</p><p>”i’m in charge of the music bitches", i say</p><p>i immediately turn on outrunning karma. tsumu look at me like i’m fucking crazy.</p><p>“what hoe”<br/>"arai can we talk"</p><p>this hoe says that to me. like bro i know he is not talking to me right? right.</p><p>"about what exactly" i ask dumbfounded<br/>"like in private" he says.</p><p>i don’t see why he needs talk to me in private. </p><p>"ugh fine i guess but it better not be about me and zumizumi's relationship or i will hit you."</p><p>we walked outside</p><p>"okay what did you need to talk to me about that you couldn’t talk about in front of osamu?"</p><p>obviously i was kinda annoyed.</p><p>"arai why are you wearing my jacket?"<br/>"because i can and it is cold"<br/>"why are you wearing my fucking jacket if you are dating iwaizumi? hell, you even fucking slept with him and you still won’t give it back."</p><p>i really don’t know what to tell him </p><p>"umm hold on I gotta go talk to tendou" i said while pulling my phone out to facetime tendou<br/>"can i have my jacket back now please?" <br/>"not right now. it's cold."</p><p>he just walks back in and he's probably annoyed with me but i don’t really care.</p><p>“hey whats up” tendou answered.</p><p>i started walking around while talking to tendou, and lemme tell you: this bitch was no fucking help. over here telling me that i probably like the blonde hoe.</p><p>anyway</p><p>when i finally got off the phone with tendou, i walked back in. atsumu apparently left because he's not in here</p><p>"where's tsumu? i was going to give him back his jacket" <br/>"he left. something about not wanting to see you. but i can give it back to him for you." osamu the better twin said<br/>"no it's fine. i wanna give it back to him in person." <br/>"arai please, don’t be playing with my brother's feelings and give him his jacket. it's weird for you to be dating someone but wearing somebody else's jacket"<br/>"i promise i will, but, aww you care about your brother's feelings! how sweet."<br/>"no i don’t and don’t tell him or i'll kill you."<br/>"okay, i promise i won’t"</p><p>i left osamu alone and started texting atsumu</p><p> </p><p><strong>dumb bitch arai<br/></strong>tsumu 🥺</p><p>can we talk </p><p> </p><p>that bitch left me on read</p><p>fucking hoe.</p><p>anyways i decide to see what going on in the captain/manger chat</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">💦</span> <span class="s2">mr refreshing</span> <span class="s1">😩🤒</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">OIKAWA</p><p>KARASUNO IS THE BETTER TEAM<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">doorhead </span> <span class="s2">🍑</span> </strong>
</p><p>BITCH</p><p>y'all wouldn't even be anything without my little prodigy tobio-chan and small fry<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">kuroo’s druggie cousin </span> <span class="s2">😋</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">shut the fuck up<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong><span class="s1">💦</span> <span class="s2">mr refreshing</span> <span class="s1">😩🤒</span></strong><br/>OKAY WELL</p><p>at least my manager isnt sleeping with my crush<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">our little whore </span> <span class="s2">✨</span></strong>
</p><p>suga</p><p>delete that</p><p>TENDOU SATORI</p><p>did you tell him<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span></strong>
</p><p>no i promise<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">ushiwaka </span> <span class="s2">🤮</span></strong>
</p><p>the whole team kinda heard you telling tendou<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">zumizumi </span> <span class="s2">🏃🏻‍♂️💨</span></strong>
</p><p>toru we can explain<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">goddess </span> <span class="s2">💫</span></strong>
</p><p>@<strong><span class="s1">💦</span> <span class="s2">mr refreshing</span> <span class="s1">😩🤒</span></strong> i would never slept with oikawa<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>doorhead 🍑</b> went offline<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong><span class="s1">💦</span> <span class="s2">mr refreshing</span> <span class="s1">😩🤒</span></strong><br/>kiyoko delete that before he sees it</p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong><span class="s1">our little whore </span><span class="s2">✨</span></strong><br/>@<strong><span class="s1">goddess </span><span class="s2">💫</span></strong> dont</p><p>he fucking exposed me and zumizumi before we could tell him about us<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/><strong><span class="s1">zumizumi </span><span class="s2">🏃🏻‍♂️💨</span></strong><br/>we didn't want to hurt his feelings<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong><span class="s1">our little whore </span><span class="s2">✨</span></strong><br/>thanks a fucking lot suga</p><p>now toru hates me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. inarizaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>editing later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">inarizaki </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🖤</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">you left samu at my house last night</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you owe me gas money for taking him home</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">guys, do remember that we have to give yuki money for gas whenever she takes unnecessary trips with us, unless she insists.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU DO?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tf kinda business you runnin yuki </span>
  <span class="s2">🤨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the good kind </span>
  <span class="s2">😋</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at least i’m not dating my ace</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not you aran</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she was talking to arai</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE SEIJI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">first tendou and suga, now you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stop spamming this fuckin chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m tired and trying to fucking sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s a first that atsumu ever says that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">probably a last as well</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck you both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">love you too tsumu </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@everyone i need three people to join me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nvm bokuto texted me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOURE GOING TO SEE AKAASHI AND KOTARO WITHOUT ME ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s why i needed three people idiot </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IF YOU LET ME FINISH I WOULDVE TOLD YOU THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shut the duck up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damn it-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LSHDKAUDMQONDIA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM CRUJNG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">took a screenshot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LMFAOOOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHE SAID DUCK INSTEAD OF FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">her fat ass fingers caught up with her </span>
  <span class="s2">💀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think you forget who you’re talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you fucking wouldn’t</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">don’t please</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she won’t do it samu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">sent 3 attachments</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh but i did </span>
  <span class="s2">😌</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck you three</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@everyone enjoy </span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY BABIE </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IS THAT VIDEO OF ATSUMU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY IS HE JUST POURING TEA IN HIS EYES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT YOUR MOUTH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is that-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OSAMU MIYA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY DO YOU HAVE 5 HOT DOGS IN YOUR MOUTH AND TWO IN YOUR NOSE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i can explain</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">actually</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no i can’t i’m sorry for lying</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why am i looking at a picture of suna’s dick compared to a car battery?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wanna see the other one?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no but yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NO EW DELETE IT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DELETE THAT YUKI MY GOD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY BABIE </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY EYES NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uh ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">go shower </span>
  <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i feel like we shouldn’t have seen that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nice tits yuki</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wrong picture yuki seiji.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY BAD OOPS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">saved an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">blackmail </span>
  <span class="s2">😋</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">delete it or you’re doing double the practice time and running 20 miles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OKAY OKAY IM DELETING IT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s what the fuck i thought</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now the actual photo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">deleted an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BITCH THATS NOT THE RIGHT PHOTO EITHER-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when did you go to iwaizumi’s house?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OOPS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">deleted an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRLKZHSUANAHS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GET YOUR PHOTOS TOGETHER-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM TRYING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">WHEN DID YOU GO TO KUNIMI’S HOUSE?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KDJDKWKSJS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DELETE IT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THATS your question arai?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what about HOW DO YOU FIT ALL OF HIS DICK IN YOUR MOUTH YUKI?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i can do you better:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY IS THAT BLONDE CREATURE TYING YOU UP AS YOURE SUCKING SOMEONES DICK?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">STOPJXKCISNJA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OKAY FIRST OF ALL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
  <span class="s1">i go wherever i please </span>
  <span class="s2">😐🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">secondly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">that’s the thing: i barely could-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thirdly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
  <span class="s1">HIS NAME IS KYOTANI AND HES NOT A CREATURE OKAY? HE IS A BEAST</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">literally i couldn’t walk after</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ANYWAYS NOT THE POINT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">POINT IS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DONT BE COMING FOR ME FOR MY SEXUAL PREFERENCES </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
  <span class="s1">i have the same question</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">no gag reflex</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
  <span class="s1">yuki’s a rope bunny, you can’t expect much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shut the fuck up suna rintarou i am not a rope bunny</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">100% MASOCHIST ????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">100% BRAT?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">actually that one isn’t that surprising </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">91% SLAVE?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">100% DEGRADEE ????????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i don’t even wanna know how suna knows her test scores.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">research purposes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh and i have this for research purposes as well</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MIRROR SEX ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THATS A FUCKING KINK ???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay i knew she was bad but GODDAMN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KNIFE AND GUN PLAY?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah she’s terrible</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">awh you missed her biggest one</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">her crying kink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">her thigh fetish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man’s man </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">face fucking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I DONT EVEN WANNA KNOW HOW ARAN KNOWS THAT-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai is obvious</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kita-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we won’t get into it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was the beginning of the year, it doesn’t really matter much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait a minute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KITA AND YUKI FUCKED?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was a one night stand. truly, it didn’t matter much to either of us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">besides, i wanted my virginity taken away by kita</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he‘s: 1, hot</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2, a gentleman</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3, CLEAN AS FUCK OFJDKSUSBS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and 4, really gentle </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seriously, he didn’t wanna hurt me at all it was so cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">meanwhile, she bit me, a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she gets it from kuroo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT UP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LEAVE MY COUSIN OUT OF THIS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh and arai bitch, the twins and suna and i are going to the reunion </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i never agreed to that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i don’t care</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you’re going</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kunimi has something to say</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">one second</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
  <span class="s1">added hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
  <span class="s1">to the chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">go ahead bestie </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ty</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
  <span class="s1">added WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">🐶😈</span>
  <span class="s1">to the chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the dumbest bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">😝</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU PROMISED NOT TO DO THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and i said sike right after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">🐶😈</span>
  <span class="s1">now is our time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">🐶😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki has a praise kink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">double penetration</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">🐶😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she has a thing for jealous &amp; angry sex</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cnc</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NOPE YALL ARE DONE BYE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">kicked hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
  <span class="s1">and WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">🐶😈</span>
  <span class="s1">from the chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MY BABIE </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s cnc</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nothing you need to worry about</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">go to sleep all of you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">except yuki.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">haha i’m in danger! </span>
  <span class="s2">😃</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. aoba johsai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aobajoshai </span>
  <span class="s2">😼👑</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got memes? </span>
  <span class="s2">😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">alright</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got smoke? </span>
  <span class="s2">🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what the fuck happened that me and mattsun are missing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">vine arai </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m not sure we understand what you’re talking about makki </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s happening</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i had to break up another fight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">vine arai </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the twins again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">actually no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aran and kita </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tea</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do tell us the details</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got memes? </span>
  <span class="s2">😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">later</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got smoke? </span>
  <span class="s2">🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">did no one else notice oikawa’s behavior at practice today?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ONION HEAD </span>
  <span class="s2">😭</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he didn’t say iwa-chan once while referring to iwaizumi-senpai</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tea </span>
  <span class="s2">😗</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
  <span class="s1">you still mad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m not mad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">vine arai </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you sure?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes i’m sure</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tooru, we were gonna tell you, honest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i said i’m not mad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in fact i don’t feel anything</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m sure you felt the same way when your dick was inside her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">😈🐶</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oikawa come on, be civil</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll be civil when her coochie gets tight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shit’s looser than a paper bag</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got smoke? </span>
  <span class="s2">🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LMAOOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM CRYING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got memes? </span>
  <span class="s2">😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PLEASSEEE </span>
  <span class="s2">💀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">😈🐶</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FUCKING FUNNY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KAWAA </span>
  <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OUTTA POCKET</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THAT WAS OUTTA POCKETKFBEJSBA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">vine arai </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m not that loose am i-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HUUHHH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got memes? </span>
  <span class="s2">😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">REWIIIINNDDDDD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
  <span class="s1">YOU FUCKED OUR MANAGER?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes, and we were going to tell you but karasuno had to say something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing did me a favor actually</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why would i want iwa balls deep inside of me when he’s already been in the paper bag?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zumizumi’s number one fan </span>
  <span class="s2">😜</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OSHFJSUSJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ME TOO OIKAWA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LIKE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY WOULD I WANNA GET RAILED BY HIM WHEN THIS MF ALREADY RAILED MY BESTIE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NAH BRO THAT AINT FAIR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">😈🐶</span>
  <span class="s1">we’re invisible </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">innocent baby</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so you all just now found out that iwaizumi-san and arai-san are dating?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got smoke? </span>
  <span class="s2">🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got memes? </span>
  <span class="s2">😈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NAH WAIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ONION HEAD </span>
  <span class="s2">😭</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">w h a t</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">😈🐶</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hubby </span>
  <span class="s2">😛💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOLD AWWWNNNNN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@vine arai </span>
  <span class="s2">😐</span>
  <span class="s1">@my fav </span>
  <span class="s2">😝💕</span>
  <span class="s1">DATING?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so paper bag pussy and mr I wAs GoNnA tElL yOu are dating</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how exciting</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">innocent baby</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oops</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nekoma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nekoma </span>
  <span class="s2">🐱‼️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">6 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRAFFE </span>
  <span class="s2">🤬🦒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
  <span class="s1">YAKU HIT ME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the best </span>
  <span class="s2">😋💞</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and i’d do it again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why the abuse?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRAFFE </span>
  <span class="s2">🤬🦒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NO REASON</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the best </span>
  <span class="s2">😋💞</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WRONG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this fucking twig literally called me short</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so i kicked him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES YAKU AS YOU SHOULD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you see</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i used to do that to kuroo whenever he called me shrimpy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you still do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you deserve it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">paper bag pussy </span>
  <span class="s2">😭✋🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">STOP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM IN CHARACTER </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the nbhd buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👉🏼👈🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma left this chat a long time ago</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai has been posing as him for months and no one noticed, except for me and yuki </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s my job as his mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😋</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i notice things</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
  <span class="s1">added FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">to the chat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
  <span class="s1">you fucking failed me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I WAS DOING SO GREAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND THEN YUKI DECIDED TO BE RUDE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MF I WAS JUST REMINDING YOU THAT YOU FUCKED IWAIZUMI AND FUCKED UP YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH OIKAWA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PAPER BAG PUSSY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT UP OMG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND WHY WERENT WE INFORMED OF THIS ONE NIGHT STAND WITH THE VICE CAPTAIN OF AOBA JOHSAI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumbest mf i have ever met</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s in the captains and managers gc</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sugawara said it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was probably doing homework </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wyd kozume</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🦔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRAFFE </span>
  <span class="s2">🤬🦒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🦎</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">👾</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay have fun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@everyone what’re y’all doing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🤧</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">school at this time?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHUT UP IM TRYING TO KEEP MY GRADES UP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GIRAFFE </span>
  <span class="s2">🤬🦒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m currently </span>
  <span class="s2">🦎</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the best </span>
  <span class="s2">😋💞</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no one cares about your russian music lev</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SIMPING OVER WHO?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the best </span>
  <span class="s2">😋💞</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">myself </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m so seggzie </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🦖</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the nbhd buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👉🏼👈🏼</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🦎</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wbu yuki?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">😺</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stfu i’m playing mariokart </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND WHOS ABOUT TO RAIL YOU?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gotta go</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenma’s mother </span>
  <span class="s2">😇</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for legal purposes, i am not related to her </span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. the meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki, atsumu, osamu, and suna loaded her car and began driving to the gym arai told them to go to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">atsumu despised the idea of going but his manager and brother convinced him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he only didn’t wanna go because of arai.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the blonde thought highly of arai, probably because he thought the girl was cute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">of course no one knew this, except for kita.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his captain was just that good at reading people and their emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki took the directions her gps gave her as suna and osamu fought over control of the music.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">osamu won the fight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the gray haired boy played eden project as suna took some of the weed that was hidden in his crush’s glove compartment to roll a rather large blunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna knew that smoking now would result in them getting high but he simply couldn’t care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“seiji, slow down. i don’t wanna get this shit everywhere”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she raised her foot off the gas pedal a bit and slowed down enough for suna to concentrate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it took him about 5 minutes to finish rolling the blunt, and he lights it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">osamu started playing their ‘getting high’ playlist and the first song to come on was oblivion by grimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna takes the first drag, then passes it to osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">osamu passes it to atsumu after he takes his turn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then atsumu passes it to yuki after his turn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the rotation went on like that until it was nothing but a roach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki pulled up to the gym, sighing, “another one?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the group was a little high but not high enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna started rolling another one while yuki’s phone went off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bueno?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DONDE TU ‘STA?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ay, mama!”, she rubbed her forehead, “do you have to yell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“PUES, SÍ! DONDE TU ‘STA?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“calmate, i’m out with era”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay, okay. don’t get home too late, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you, mija”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“love you too, ma”, she makes kissing noises, “bye”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki takes her phone away from her ear and presses the red button to end the call.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna passes the drug back to osamu, “that’s the first time i’ve heard you speak spanish to your mom”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he hummed in response then grabbed her hand, kissing it after, “you should speak spanish more”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you know i don’t do that, rin”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know”, he starts playing with her fingers, “but you should. be more appreciative of your culture and where you come from, seiji”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the second year cupped his crush’s cheek and glides his thumb across her cheekbone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two had undeniable chemistry but it was hard for yuki to feel something romantic for anyone, so she tends to push him away a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the group finish the second blunt together then finally leave the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the four walk inside of the gym where akaashi, bokuto, konoha, and arai waited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i thought you got lost”, arai exclaimed as she stood from the floor</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki walked closer to the group, “i’m good with direction”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the strong stench of the drug lingered off the four who just walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“did you guys smoke?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh yuki”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t, arai, i don’t wanna hear it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">her best friend sighed, “is everyone good to play a friendly match?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure”, they all replied</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the owls and foxes got ready to play a 3 on 3 as the two childhood best friends sat on a bench nearby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bokuto nice kill!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah ko!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they clapped for the fukurōdani ace as he made it past suna’s block.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEY HEY HEY!”, he celebrated </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nice kill, bokuto-san”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thank you akashi”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s akaashi”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the match continued on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“akaashi!”, konoha yelled out as he received osamu’s spike</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ve got it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the second year stared at the ball then at suna, who was preparing to block the spike.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bokuto-san!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he set it perfectly and bokuto jumped up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as bokuto’s hand collided with the ball and it went forward with power, suna’s hands lined up perfectly and the ace’s spike was unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the managers stood up, “its okay ko! shake it off!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t mind bokuto!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kotaro and rintaro’s feet hit the floor, “nice block”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“powerful spike”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bokuto went back in position and started getting praise from konoha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">keiji looked at the middle blocker and he looked at the setter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he stared at him in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the way suna played amazed him, but the way those eyes stared attentively at him like all of his focus was on keiji.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna thought akaashi was beautiful and wanted to stare for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eventually, the six got tired and called it a night, the two trios tying in score.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki and arai took responsibility and started taking down the net as the second and third years all sat together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“man! we have got to play against your team sometime!”, bokuto laid down</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, it’d be nice to play against your team”, akaashi admitted</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yours too, owl”, suna leaned back on his hands, still keeping his attention on the raven haired setter</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a ringtone filled the gym, “hello?”, yuki answered</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey kunimi!”, she checked her watch then looked back at suna, “maybe”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she walked away to be out of earshot of suna.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he became visibly annoyed and jealous, and akaashi noticed, taking the initiative to talk to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you and yuki are together, i assume?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, we’re not really together”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he sighed, leaning into akaashi, “it’s complicated, and a long story”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, it’s a good thing i have time huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna snickered at the older’s remark, putting his head on his shoulder, “you know what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i believe you and i are gonna be good friends”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“same here”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rintaro raised his head, “name’s suna rintaro”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“akaashi keiji”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“third year?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“second”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna hummed in agreement and understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two were silent as atsumu and bokuto started a conversation of their own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">konoha stayed on his phone as osamu read some recipes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the third year looked up from his phone and ran his eyes all over osamu’s facial features.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he decided to move closer to the younger twin and start small talk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey”, osamu was quiet and his eyes were glued onto the recipe</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how’s your day been?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fine”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that was it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">osamu was still high so he shut everyone and everything else out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but, akinori didn’t admit defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you like cooking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“kinda”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what’s your favorite dish to make?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“onigiri”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cool”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe you can cook for me and my team one day”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright, you are boring me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">konoha took osamu’s phone out of his hands, “hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’ll get this back when you talk to me like a normal person”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“akinori, please”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh? are we on first name basis now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey”, konoha grabbed osamu’s face, “don’t call me anything until you tell your brother about me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the twin pouted, “can i at least get a kiss?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nope”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the older pulled away, standing up and starting to walk away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wait!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">osamu followed after him, being led outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“quit it, samu”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“look, i know that i’ve kept you a secret-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“miya, this isn’t fair. we’ve been talking for months! i told you how i felt about you but you can’t return the favour!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he sighed, “osamu, i’m in love with you. why can’t you just tell me how you feel about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now osamu was the one to sigh, “konoha-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he handed the younger his phone back, “i’m leaving. don’t bother to text me or call me”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“konoha, wait, let me explain”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, it’s clear you don’t feel the same way so i’m done”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">meanwhile, arai got ready to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she turns around, “tsumu”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“when can i get my jacket back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, well, it’s in my car right now actually. i can go get it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, i’ll walk with you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, okay”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two walked outside as osamu walked inside with his head hanging down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai’s half-black, half-red hair blew behind her as the wind hit her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she opened her car door and grabbed the red jacket, handing it to atsumu but he denied it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s cold out here, you can use it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tsumu, i’ve kept your jacket hostage for so long. take it back already”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looked into her eyes, taking in the blue color though they looked brown with the lack of light.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“take it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">atsumu gave in, grabbing his jacket, “thank you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai nodded, getting into her car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“arai?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’d like to get to know you better”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hm, maybe”, she joked, smiling afterwards</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">her smile was bright.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">genuine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">blinding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“text me later, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, i got it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“see you around, atsumu”, she started her car</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“see you around, buriera”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tell yuki to stop telling you my business”, she laughed, starting to drive away</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the older twin started to miss aobajohsai’s manager, despite her just leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in his head, her smile and laugh replayed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TSUMU!”, he was pulled out of his thoughts, “LETS GO!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“coming!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. shiratorizawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">the BEST school </span> <span class="s2">🦅💜</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">7 people are online</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey<br/></span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>party at mine tomorrow night. 8 pm<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">BRO WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PARTY?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IM IN</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">suna and the twins are also in cause i’m forcing them </span> <span class="s2">😁<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">bowl cut </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">IM SO GOING<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">ushiwaka </span> <span class="s2">🤮<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">party? no thank you eita.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">OH COME ON USHIWAKA<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">YEAH USHY GUSHY</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU GOTTA GO<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NANI WO </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">YEAH</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">plus you are not leaving me with your boyfriend</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m not responsible for his drunk ass<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span><span class="s1">@NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span> </strong>
  <span class="s1">you got smoke?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">yeah i’m stocked up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i got butter as well to make edibles, if y’all want me and suna to make some<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">bowl cut </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">yes<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">your edibles legit hit so hard so yes make some<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">bet</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">brownies or cookies?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">brownies<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">alright ima make them rn </span> <span class="s2">🏃🏽♀️<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">SHIT WAIT</span></p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">@NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😁👆🏼</span> </strong>
  <span class="s1">can i get a g?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">sunarin here.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">@baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕</span></strong> <span class="s1">yukis tryna make the edibles rn but you can come through and get your gram if you want</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll weigh it for you<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">i’ve got no transportation <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">i’ll take you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i gotta drop off 16 grams to yuki anyways since i was short last time<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">BRUH</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOW ARE YOU OFF BY 16 FUCKING GRAMS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THATS A LOT SEMISEMI<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">i know but i went down and weighed it myself too and i was still short by 16<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">that pissed me off so bad istg.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">i bet</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry about that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m omw there</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">@baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕</span> </strong>
  <span class="s1">get ready<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">i am dumbass</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">come on<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">im smoking out the twins, sakusa and 3 people from fukurōdani rn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">y’all wanna smoke when you get here? <strong>@baby setter </strong></span>
  <strong> <span class="s2">🥺💕</span> <span class="s1">@emo mr refreshing </span> </strong>
  <span class="s2">
    <strong>😳💦</strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong><span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">nah i’ll smoke when i get home<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">same</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s safer that way<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">bowl cut </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">question<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">NANI WO </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">yes my innocent baby what is it<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">bowl cut </span> <span class="s2">😩✋🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">is tendo in charge of music for the party or will it be semi<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">we‘ll switch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">baby setter </span> <span class="s2">🥺💕<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">he likes semi’s taste in music better than tendo’s<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong>
  <span class="s1">HEY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WAIT</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span><span class="s1">@BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span> <span class="s1">@emo mr refreshing </span> <span class="s2">😳💦</span></strong> <span class="s1">may i request a song tomorrow night?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">of course you can</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as long as it’s a good song</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">gets everyone going and shit<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">i know how parties work<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NANI WO </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">do you though </span> <span class="s2">🤨🤨<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span><strong><span class="s1">NI ORE </span> <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼<br/></span></strong><span class="s1">shut the fuck up</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. semi’s party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>friday, 8 pm hit and semi eita’s house was filled with people.</p><p>when yuki seiji, atsumu and osamu miya, sakusa kiyoomi (dragged by atsumu), suna rintaro and arai buriera walked through the front door, a huge wave of weed and alcohol hit their noses.</p><p>“fuck! it stinks in here!”, osamu covered his nostrils immediately<br/>
“yeah! that would be the insane amount of weed semi smokes!”, suna replied, yelling over the music</p><p>arai gasped, “there’s kenma!”<br/>
“and kuroo”<br/>
“shut up, no one cares about your cousin”<br/>
“I CARE ABOUT MY COUSIN!”</p><p>“you’d be the only one, seiji”<br/>
“fuck you rin”</p><p>the music changed to a spanish song that yuki immediately recognised.</p><p>“come on era! we have got to dance to this!”<br/>
“i don’t dance”<br/>
“and i don’t care. LETS GO”</p><p>the shorter grabbed her best friend’s hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor, almost instantaneously dancing on arai.</p><p>the rest of the group split off: osamu going to the kitchen for a drink (and a snack), atsumu and sakusa (again, who was dragged) dancing together, and suna giving out the edibles he and yuki had brought.</p><p>a tap on his shoulder took his attention away from reon, “hey keiji”<br/>
“hey rintaro”</p><p>akaashi stood diagonal from him, the jean jacket he was wearing hanging low on one of his shoulders.</p><p>the older dressed quite vintage and retrospective as opposed to suna.</p><p>whereas akaashi would wear striped shirts, baggy clothes and skinny jeans, suna would wear dark plaid, leather jackets and overall just dark clothes.</p><p>despite the differences in style, the two complimented each other perfectly. </p><p>suna was younger, but only by over a month</p><p>akaashi was shorter, but only by nearly 3 inches.</p><p>their hair color was both dark, and their eye color was both so enchanting and inviting.</p><p>suna felt the familiar bass coming from the loud speakers, “wanna dance with me, keiji-san?”<br/>
he choked on his drink, “i-i’m sorry but i’m not really a dancer”<br/>
“neither am i, but that shouldn’t stop us from having a good time, right?”<br/>
“i guess so”</p><p>suna smiled a bit, akaashi returning the favor. </p><p>the younger grabbed his hand and guided him to the dance floor, taking one of the many blunts from tendo’s fingers.</p><p>he raised the rolled drug to his lips, inhaling. akaashi watched him carefully as suna’s body swayed in front of him.</p><p>rintaro was so beautiful, it was hard for the setter to keep his eyes off of his quite toned body. </p><p>the smoke left the middle blocker’s nose, staring down at akaashi and moving his face closer to his ear.</p><p>“be my yoko ono muse”, he sang along in a low tone, causing the older to widen his eyes.</p><p>god, this man was sending keiji over the edge.</p><p>how badly he just wanted to kiss him right there.</p><p>but he kept his composure, swaying his body slightly, just like rin.</p><p>of course suna took this moment, turning akaashi around and pressing his body against his back, guiding the shorter’s hips.</p><p>rintaro dropped his hands, only to slowly drag them back up keiji’s slim build.</p><p>“suna-san”</p><p>he was trying so hard not to bend and break under rintaro’s touch.</p><p>“yes, keiji-san?”<br/>
“watch your hands, you’ll burn me”</p><p>suna stifled a laugh, pulling back from akaashi, “my bad”<br/>
“it’s fine”</p><p>the two were quiet, not even dancing together anymore, just standing in silence.</p><p>until suna finally spoke up, “here, loosen up. i’m gonna go eat”</p><p>he handed akaashi the blunt and walked away rather quickly. </p><p>of course, the older followed rintaro with his eyes, noticing that he actually had walked into the bathroom with yuki.</p><p>“HEY HEY HEY!”<br/>
“hey akaashi!”</p><p>“hello bokuto-san, kuroo-san”<br/>
“whatcha doin here all alone?!”<br/>
“i wasn’t alone, ko”</p><p>“but you are now”, kuroo furrowed his eyebrows<br/>
“my company went to eat”<br/>
“ah”</p><p>“HEY AKASHI-”<br/>
“akaashi”<br/>
“-YOU SMOKE?”<br/>
“no. he just gave this to me”</p><p>of course he was quickly empty handed as suga took the blunt from the setter and walked away.</p><p>“GOOD! I’M GLAD YOU DON’T SMOKE!”<br/>
“your eyes are bloodshot, bokuto-san”</p><p>the owl made a face, making kuroo burst in laughter.</p><p>“both of your eyes are bloodshot red”<br/>
“geez, kaashi, dont point out the obvious. we clearly know”</p><p>kuroo’s words struck a chord but akaashi kept his deadpan look, “okay”</p><p>he walked away, still hearing kuroo and bokuto call out for him, but he just needed a breath of fresh air.</p><p>the setter walked outside, his gaze meeting semi’s.</p><p>“oh. uh, sorry”<br/>
“it’s cool”, he pat a spot next to him, “sit”</p><p>the younger took the seat offered to him, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“just don’t look down”<br/>
“wow, that helps”<br/>
semi chuckled, “you’re welcome”<br/>
akaashi smiled a little, “isn’t this your own party? why are you here instead of inside, greeting your guests?”<br/>
the third year sighed, “i was greeting them, at first”<br/>
“then what?”<br/>
“then my social battery ran out”<br/>
“understandable”</p><p>semi looked over at the second year, putting down the bowl and lighter in his hand, “aren’t you supposed to be babysitting your captain?”<br/>
“well, yes but he’s with kuroo so i’m sure he’ll be fine”<br/>
“understandable”</p><p>the two fell silent.</p><p>“why are you out here, owl boy?”<br/>
“needed some fresh air”<br/>
“what’s the real reason?”<br/>
“fresh air”<br/>
“you jealous?”<br/>
“just needed fresh air”, he keeps repeating to get semi to stop asking<br/>
“it’s suna rintaro right? inarizaki’s number 10?“<br/>
“if i say yes, will you stop asking?”<br/>
“depends if it’s the truth”<br/>
“it is”, akaashi groans<br/>
semi chuckles, “i get it. those middle blockers do a number on us setters”<br/>
“pardon?”<br/>
“your first year relationship with kuroo, and now your crush on suna”<br/>
“where exactly is this going?”<br/>
“i get it man. all my three years at shiratorizawa got me was an undying love for tendo satori. our little miracle boy”</p><p>akaashi then realized where the conversation was headed.</p><p>semi eita was preparing him for the heartbreak that was yet to come.</p><p>“keiji”, the older sighed, “it’s okay to like somebody. just... let it be someone who would actually like you back”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. the morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the sun blinded semi, even though his eyes were closed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but, he woke up anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the gray haired man slowly sat up, trying not to wake up akaashi, who was still sleeping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“about time you woke up”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">semi looked over to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shirabu, hey”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the second year walked closer to the bed, holding out a cup of coffee. eita took the cup and sipped on the beverage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thanks”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t mention it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“goshiki still asleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kenjiro nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">neither of them wanted akaashi to wake so their conversation stayed as quiet as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you look like you’ve got a lot on your mind, senpai. what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he dodged the question, “will you roll up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“if i do it, will you answer my question?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll think about it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and uh, turn on the speaker too”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the younger did as told, turning on the speaker and splitting a rollo to start breaking apart and rolling the blunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">semi connected his phone to the speaker, playing billie eilish on a low volume to let keiji sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but the dark haired second year was already awake. he just didn’t feel like opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shirabu finished rolling up, lighting it after and taking a couple hits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he took a breath, “you know, it’s surprising you let fukurodani sleep here”, he blew out the smoke</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“last person you let sleep in your bed was tendou”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and your point is?”, semi took the blunt from shirabu</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“look what happened”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eita sighed, making akaashi worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the owl finally sat up, surprising the two shiratorizawa students, “what happened with tendou?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“were you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, i was. i apologize for eavesdropping”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s alright”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">semi took a couple more hits, offering to akaashi but he denied it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shirabu took the blunt from his senior and leaned against the doorframe again, “do you wanna explain or shall i?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ll do it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“keiji, you know how last night i told you to like someone who would like you back?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, i was just trying to protect your feelings”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i figured as much”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i did that because-“, eita sighed, rubbing his face in frustration, “i was speaking from experience”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, the third year noticing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“when satori had his family issues, i let him stay here and sleep in my bed with me. occasionally, we’d hook up but it was nothing serious”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“at least, it wasn’t for him”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uh, one time i came back from buying groceries and i saw tendou hooking up with ushijima on the couch”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">akaashi’s voice was small and quiet, making it seem like he hadn’t said anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so”, semi continued, “i uh, got upset. i ended up telling satori how i felt about him and he just... stared at me. like, he was shocked and thoughtless”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“when he finally said something, he said to me, ‘semi, you’re a great friend and that’s all we’ll ever be: just friends’”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eita’s eyes swelled up to the brim with tears, “you know how... fucking terrible and... heart wrenching that felt to hear it to come out of his mouth?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“telling me after i spilled my heart out to him that we’re just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be? just friends huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the third year didn’t wanna seem weak so he continued fighting back the tears from falling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and, keiji felt bad for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">confessing a love to someone to difficult, especially if you’re not the type to express emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but after gaining the courage to tell someone how you feel, then getting your heart ripped from your chest and stomped on was an inexplicable pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the younger rubbed eita’s back, him taking a deep breath and staring blankly at the wall, “that is why i smoke: to keep my fucking mind off it and keep blocking out the hurt”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s not permanent, semi”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t need it to be. i just need a distraction, and weed is my distraction”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now, back to your issue with your middle blocker”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what issue? what middle blocker?”, shirabu got on the bed, “don’t tell me it’s kuroo again. i told you, keiji, that having a chemistry nerd of a boyfriend is literally gonna result in your house getting burned down”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you told him this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes! me and oikawa told him this”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wha- moving on”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“the middle blocker in question this time is suna rintaro”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh? inarizaki’s 10?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“please stop calling him that”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“never took you as the type to like stoners”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he’s more than a stoner”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“right. he’s a sex god”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sex god? oral or penetration?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“both, according to yuki seiji”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“guys!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the shiratorizawa students looked at akaashi, “sorry”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. pretty setter squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pretty setter squad </span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">7 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">doorhead </span>
  <span class="s2">🍑</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">look era-chan, no one asked for you to date iwa-chan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he asked for me to date him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">doorhead </span>
  <span class="s2">🍑</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I WILL FUCKING PUT YOU IN YOUR GRAVE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span>
  <span class="s2">😳💦</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baby setter </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHOEVER IS FRIENDS WITH YUKI SEIJI OR SUNA RINTARO OR BOTH SAY I AND WHICH ONE YOURE FRIENDS WITH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mIlK</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shugeru </span>
  <span class="s2">☕️</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i, both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mainly suna </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">💦</span>
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing</span>
  <span class="s2">😩🤒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what is going on </span>
  <span class="s2">😀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">doorhead </span>
  <span class="s2">🍑</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">💦</span>
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing</span>
  <span class="s2">😩🤒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i and yuki</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">someone get atsumu online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his friends did something </span>
  <span class="s2">😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@tsum tsum </span>
  <span class="s2">💘</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsum tsum </span>
  <span class="s2">💘</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsum tsum </span>
  <span class="s2">💘</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was summoned?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">💦</span>
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing</span>
  <span class="s2">😩🤒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that was fast</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">anyways</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what did suna do this time </span>
  <span class="s2">😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsum tsum </span>
  <span class="s2">💘</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">idk i’m not with him 24/7</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better ask kita</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baby setter </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m going to fucking murder your goddamn middle blocker</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsum tsum </span>
  <span class="s2">💘</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span>
  <span class="s2">😳💦</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he has the fucking audacity to flirt with akaashi kun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dance with him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">almost kiss him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FUCK WITH HIS EMOTIONS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then go fuck his manager in MY BATHROOM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baby setter </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OOO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if i EVER see him, i’m going to grab him by the throat and slam his skull against a wall 500 times</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shittykawa’s replacement </span>
  <span class="s2">🙈</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shittykawa’s replacement </span>
  <span class="s2">🙈</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">didn’t i tell you two to NOT tell them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span>
  <span class="s2">😳💦</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">too late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but they deserve whatever backlash comes for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baby setter </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">agreed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they made our prettiest boy cry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">doorhead </span>
  <span class="s2">🍑</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HE CRIED?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">💦</span>
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing</span>
  <span class="s2">😩🤒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY DIDNT YOU START WITH THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are we rioting?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">doorhead </span>
  <span class="s2">🍑</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes kenma</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we are rioting</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuki gives me food</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna buys me the newest games right when they come out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i don’t wanna riot against them. they’re good people who make plenty of mistakes, including this one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kozume </span>
  <span class="s2">🙂</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">emo mr refreshing </span>
  <span class="s2">😳💦</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we lost a soldier </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga’s little slut </span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ILL BE TWO SOLDIERS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m in the inarizaki chat rn and i’m going to go tf off </span>
  <span class="s2">🤣</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">💦</span>
  <span class="s1">mr refreshing</span>
  <span class="s2">😩🤒</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES QUEEN AS YOU SHOULD</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. inarizaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">inarizaki </span>
  <span class="s2">😎</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">5 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid ass hoe </span>
  <span class="s2">😭🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s going on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THIS WHORE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">and dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">is online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we just woke up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why are we getting @‘d so much</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">best man </span>
  <span class="s2">😔✋🏼✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s happening</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid ass hoe </span>
  <span class="s2">😭🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">ARE YOU DUMB</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AKAASHI LIKES YOU AND THINKS YOURE CUTE AND YOU MADE HIM CRY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OOH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND YOU @druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU ARE LITERALLY SUCH A HOE LIKE YOU CRAVE SEX EVERY FUCKING DAY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU REALLY HAVE NO DECENCY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOOKING UP WITH SUNA IN SEMI SEMIS BATHROOM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">druggie </span>
  <span class="s2">😋🍃</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">arai dude you went too far</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid ass hoe </span>
  <span class="s2">😭🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I DIDNT GO FAR FUCKING ENOUGH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OOH JUST YOU WAIT SUNA RIN</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. arai and oikawa made a gc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OPERATION MURDER SUNA AND YUKI </span>
  <span class="s2">🤬</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">45 people are online</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OKAY EVERYONE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO EXECUTE SUNA RINTARO AND YUKI SEIJI OF INARIZAKI HIGH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SENPAI </span>
  <span class="s2">🐸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ah so the lovers arranged this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SENPAI </span>
  <span class="s2">🐸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HUH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">sent an attachment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">innocent baby</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no way</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suga-san and oikawa-san kissed?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WOOF WOOF </span>
  <span class="s2">😈🐶</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">disappointed but not surprised </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i said it once and i’ll say it again: don’t bring me into this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think yuki and suna are good people who just made a mistake. stop blowing it out of proportion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i know they hurt akaashi but how were they supposed to know that if he never told suna how he felt?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’m sorry, but leave me outta this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FORTNITE LOSER </span>
  <span class="s2">😝🖕🏼</span>
  <span class="s1">is offline</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill nye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry guys but i agree with kenma</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you too dude?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the best manager </span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he’s only saying this cause yuki’s family</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bill bye the science guy </span>
  <span class="s2">🧪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no i’m not</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">look they made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and how would they know they hurt akaashi if he hadn’t said anything </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">keiji is hard to read. if you wanna really know anything about him, you’d have to go through similar experiences that he did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it still doesn’t make it right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">don’t matter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i had no idea about how akaashi felt for me. if i did, i wouldn’t have fucked yuki.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BOKUBRO </span>
  <span class="s2">🤪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh so HE’S why my sets are bad?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU FUCKED WITH MY SETTER’S FEELINGS?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOW DARE YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU HAVE NO RIGHT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I HOPE YOUR DAD WALKS OUT ON YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I HOPE YOUR MOM NEVER COMES TO YOUR GAMES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I HOPE YOU LOSE ALL YOUR WEED</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I HOPE YOU LOSE YOUR NEXT 10 MATCHES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">piss baby </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🖕🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BOKUTO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ME AND HIM ARE ON THE SAME TEAM</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DONT MAKE ME PAY FOR HIS CRIMES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BOKUBRO </span>
  <span class="s2">🤪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I HOPE YOU BREAK YOUR ARMS SO THAT YOU NEVER PLAY AGAIN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">better twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😌</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was not expecting this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BOKUBRO </span>
  <span class="s2">🤪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND YUKI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@the better tetsuro </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the better tetsuro </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">don’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
  <span class="s1">my apologies for disrespecting your home that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@tsukki’s hotter twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩✋🏼🥵</span>
  <span class="s1">my apologies. i realized my mistakes and i will learn from them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the better tetsuro </span>
  <span class="s2">😌✨</span>
  <span class="s1">left the group</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flat bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄🚪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now i feel bad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsukki’s hotter twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩✋🏼🥵</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i told you all to leave it alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but do you listen?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SENPAI </span>
  <span class="s2">🐸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span>
  <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nvm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WAIT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suna and yuki did nothing wrong</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">of course you say that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span>
  <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what’s that supposed to mean</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got xan? </span>
  <span class="s2">💊</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">semi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">drop it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">of course he fucking defends them because he did the same goddamn thing with me and ushijima.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span>
  <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i told you eita we’re just friends and we’ll only be friends </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah ik.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mr. “i’ll never date a teammate” then turns around and starts dating ushijima.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gay dino </span>
  <span class="s2">🦖</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">casually screenshotting all of this</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BAKI BAKI </span>
  <span class="s2">👆🏼😆👆🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">well i don’t like you that way</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">virgin baby </span>
  <span class="s2">😩✋🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i already know what’s about to happen</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rock buddy </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🎸</span>
  <span class="s1">left the group</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">virgin baby </span>
  <span class="s2">😩✋🏼</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was wrong</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got xan? </span>
  <span class="s2">💊</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tendou you’re such a dick. semi has been so kind to you and respectful of your relationship with the captain despite it hurting him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">every day he’s gotta wake up with the pain that the one he loves most isn’t in love with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tsukki’s hotter twin </span>
  <span class="s2">😩✋🏼🥵</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
  <span class="s1">dms?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dumb bitch </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄✨💕</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yeah i gotchu </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>